Unspoken
by karatekid1018
Summary: Rachel Berry doesn't talk at school. She is bullied by many, has no friends, and sings in secrecy. One day, Puck spies on her onstage. What will come of this? Puckleberry, slight angst oneshot. Mild language, like, h word used a few times, no biggie!


No one ever heard me speak.

I never uttered a single word in public, or even opened my mouth. No one seemed to notice, though. Either that, or they just didn't give a crap.

Yeah, probably the second one.

I was invisible, and when I wasn't, I was the center of negative attention as the result of a slushie facial or biting insult directed towards me. I didn't talk to anyone, no one talked to me, and no one seemed to care.

The only noise that came out of my mouth was song.

Every day during lunch, I took my tray to the stage and sang my heart out, in the privacy of an empty room and the spotlight raising my confidence exponentially. I'd sing Broadway, Pop, Rock, anything. Any type of music that fit my voice, and I sang it. I thought I sounded good.

But no one heard me, and no one cared.

So one day, I sat on the piano bench, my fingers dancing over the keys while I let my voice take a break, when a new one rang out from behind me.

"Rachel Berry?"

I turned and saw football player Noah Puckerman staring at me from across the stage. My eyes widened, but I didn't speak.

"What are you doing here?"

I shook my head, pressing my lips together.

"Say something…I've never heard you talk before."

I sent him a look that said "Why do you care?"

"I don't know. Curious, I guess."

I don't know why, but I felt like opening up to him. I felt like showing him what I sounded like.

"If you're hiding a slushie behind your back, I politely ask you to walk away now," I said. His eyes widened.

"Whoa…I always thought you'd sound more high-pitched."

"Oh, so you've thought about this then?" I asked sarcastically. "Why would you? The only time you usually think about me is when you're tossing a slushie in my face."

"Yeah…um, I'm sorry about that-"

"You think I'd believe that? Get out of here, Puckerman. I know you and the football team are probably planning some way of embarrassing me, and I don't need that right now, so get out."

"Excuse me?" he asked defensively, crossing his arms across his chest. I scowled.

"You heard me. I come here to get away from people like you trying to make my life miserable, so I don't need you invading my personal safe haven. So out. Now," I ordered, shooing him away.

"Why should I listen to you?" he continued with the defensive tone. I stood and strode angrily over to him until we were _thisclose. _

"You listen to me, Noah Puckerman. I may seem like the shy, resolved little geek in school, but I'll have you know that if you even _try_ to cross me _one more time, _I won't hesitate to cut off every single one of your fingers so you can't hold a football anymore. After all, that's what makes you suddenly better than everyone else, doesn't it? You just being on the football team automatically makes you some sort of god, right? Well, everyone else might look at you like you're a celebrity, but I know people, and you don't fool me. You're just a scared little boy hiding behind a sex reputation built mostly of lies and a football helmet, so get out of here before I cut you, and that would be a real shame because then I'd get blood on my new shoes," I said sternly and coldly, before turning back to the piano.

But not before seeing the shocked look on his face. I turned back around with a judgmental, cold glare.

"That would be the cue to get the hell out of here Puckerman. Guess this was a first time someone stood up to you, but honestly, I don't give a crap, so wipe that shocked look off your face and leave."

"No," he said simply.

"What?" I challenged.

"You heard me. I want to hear you sing," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"What makes you think you deserve to hear me sing after everything you've done to me?" I screamed. He just shook his head and gave me an intense look. I knew I had to do it, or he'd do something we'd both regret, so I tentatively opened my mouth. "Defying Gravity" began pouring out, slowly, gently, until I gained more confidence and fervor until my voice rang through the auditorium proudly. I closed my mouth halfway through the song, though, because all of my confidence just drained out of me when our eyes locked. Tears rose to my own.

"I…I can't," I said, stepping closer, and narrowing my eyes. "You never heard me, you never saw me, and you don't know anything about me, got it?"

I stormed from the auditorium, leaving a stunned Noah Puckerman behind. I could've sworn I heard a slight whimper.

But I pretended to not hear him, and I didn't care.

~oOo~

_For whatever my man is…I am his…forE. VER. MORE!"_

The last notes of the Streisand song faded away as I closed my mouth with a small smile.

"That was beautiful."

I jumped in the same manner as a day before, and turned to find none other than the school perv.

"Puckerman, GET. OUT," I said menacingly.

"You don't scare me," he said calmly. I noticed a small camcorder in his hands, and my eyes widened in terror.

"Did you take a video of me?" I screamed. He just nodded. "Why?"

"Because, like I said, your voice is beautiful, and I want to be able to hear it without you threatening to disembowel me." I scoffed.

"Wow, real sentimental, Noah. Now get out, and if you show that video to anyone, I'll do something worse than disembowel you, trust me," I threatened.

"You're bluffing." I raised one eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I asked. "Well, do you really want to test that little theory? Get out. I don't want anything to do with you."

I turned around to face the piano keys again, but didn't hear retreating footsteps. Instead, I heard a hurt voice.

"Why?"

"_Why_? You really want me to go into detail?" I asked, half-annoyed and half-furious. I stood again, completely facing him and sending him a death glare. "You and your cronies and stupid cheerleader girlfriends make my life a living hell! I have no friends here because everyone's afraid to defy your judgment that I'm the biggest geek known to man, and they all take part in the bullying too. Not that I'd expect you to even KNOW how I feel. I mean, look at you. Noah Puckerman, sex shark, star wide receiver of the football team, with Santana Lopez, one of the most popular guys in school. You don't get bullied, you don't get slushied, and you _don't care_ about who you hurt. I know your type. You're one of those people who never notice just how bad their bullying effects someone until that person commits suicide, or self-harms. And even after that, sometimes you wouldn't care. You'd say good riddance, and that they were a waste of space anyway. But you know what? Being a geek _doesn't _make you a waste of space, being a total _jerk_ like you does. Have you ever felt remorse, Noah?"

"Yes."

I stopped mid-rant when he interrupted me, and I just stared incredulously.

"About you. I've felt so much remorse for being a reason you're in pain it _hurts _me, Rachel, I'm so sorry. I know you can never forgive me for being so horrible to you but please, just try. I…I sort of feel honored to be the only one outside your family to hear you speak," he admitted shyly, one foot playing with the other. I stared at him, his usual mask of cockiness falling away to reveal a shy, guilty, scared little boy.

"Why?" I asked, my voice and eyes showing just how much shock I was in.

"I…I've been in love with you since last year."

My heart stopped, and then started again, faster than ever. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as my mouth hung open slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been in love with you since last year, Rachel. I've found my eyes always drifting in your direction, marveling at how you manage to be skinny but not look like an anorexic like most of the Cheerios. It astounds and amazes me how you seem like a thirty-year-old in a sixteen-year-old's body, so mature and wise for your age. You never get involved with the normal drama of high school, and I admire that about you. Every time I look at you, my heart beats a tiny bit faster, and I find myself falling just that much harder for you. All those one night stands with those popular girls were just me trying to get over you, but it never worked. Bullying you was also me trying to get over you, trying to feel something else besides love for you, but it never worked, and it just hurt you in the process. I know this must seem like total bull, but I don't care, I love you Rachel Berry, I'll do anything for you, beat up anyone for you, let anyone hurt me if it kept you out of harm's way," he said, gripping my hands between our bodies, our faces inches apart. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, burning with love, and I just knew he was telling the truth.

"I…I don't know about this Noah," I breathed. He just smiled softly.

"Well, you could start by telling me how you feel," he said. I looked up, and it all clicked.

"I…I think I love you too, Noah Puckerman."

And then our lips touched, and it really set in. I was in love with Noah Puckerman. The only person to ever apologize to me, the only person to ever really say "I love you" besides family.

"Oh my God…" I breathed as we pulled apart.

"What is it baby?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's just that…what'll happen to you? Won't you get bullied for being with me?" I asked sadly. He just lifted my chin up and placed a lingering, chaste kiss to my lips.

"Babe, as long as you're with me, no one will ever take us down," he said meaningfully, with a sweet tone. The sex shark was gone.

"Now," he said, wrapping one arm around my shoulder and leading me from the auditorium.

"Let's go show all of them that beautiful voice of yours."

~oOo~

I smirked at the jaw-drops and the widened eyes at the site of me on Noah's arm, his arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder as we strolled freely down the hallway. Quinn Fabray stalked over, her ponytail bouncing angrily.

"Puck, what are you doing with _that?_" she questioned angrily, glaring at me.

"Rachel is not a 'that', Fabray, Rachel is a 'she'. A very pretty she I might add," he said playfully, pecking me on my now-pink cheek.

"You're DATING her?" she spluttered. I smirked.

"Sorry, Quinn," I said, her eyes widening at the thought of me actually opening my mouth to speak. "He's all mine, and I've seen the way you stare at him. So you know what? Get over it."

And we strolled away, giggling like little kids the minute we were out of earshot of the stock-still HBIC.

"That was very brave, baby," Noah said, pressing a kiss to my hair. "I'm proud of you." I smiled.

"So, no more slushie facials and dumpster tosses by Noah Puckerman for this school?" I asked. He nodded.

"My bullying ways are behind me, I promise you that," he said sweetly. I just gave him a dazzling smile, when Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams stalked over.

"What the hell, Puckerman?" Karofsky asked angrily.

"What are you doing with Rachel Berry? She's a loser," Azimio said. Puck glared at them.

"If she's a loser, than so am I, and so are you. Let it be known that Rachel Berry is the sweetest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. She brought out the real me, not the sex shark bully everyone thought I was. And guess what, boys. I'm proud to have a girl like her on my arm, not some fake shallow airhead Cheerio. So, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to go show her off."

We stalked away from them as well, me shooting a proud smirk behind my shoulder at the two shocked Neanderthals.

"That was amazing Noah!" I said, pecking him on the cheek. "I'm proud of you too."

"It was easier for me than it was for you. Now, I was telling the truth about showing you off." He smiled mischievously, pulling me into the empty main office. He picked up the intercom microphone and switched it on.

"Attention students," he said with a perfect imitation of Principal Figgins. "Everyone please report to the auditorium in five minutes for a special performance. No exceptions, it is mandatory."

He turned it off, turning towards me with a smirk before dragging me into the soon-to-be-full auditorium.

"Noah, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Showing you off, like I said. I want you to sing for them. Show them how strong you are, how beautiful you are. Show them the real Rachel Berry," he said encouragingly.

"No, I can't!" I said in fear.

"Yes, baby, you can. You're strong, you're fierce, and you can do this! I believe in you."

I was touched. Someone believed in me, someone was in love with me, someone was proud to show me off as theirs and theirs alone. I smiled a tiny, shy grin.

"Alright," I agreed. "I'll do it." He pumped his fist in the air with a whoop before the doors opened. He motioned for me to duck backstage, and I did so. I listened to the nervous, confused chatter getting louder until the auditorium was totally full. I watched Noah step up to the microphone.

"Welcome. Most of you know me, but for some freshman who might not, my name is Noah Puckerman, and I was the one that called you down here with my boss Figgins impression."

Wow, humble. But, it was cute. Extremely cute.

"I called you down here to discuss something important. I'm sure some of you know a girl named Rachel Berry."

Murmurs broke out through the crowd, but Noah raised a hand, and all was quiet again.

"I know some of you definitely know her because you've gone out of your way to make her life a living hell. I used to do this too, but I only did so because…I was trying to hate her, trying to feel something else besides the love I felt for her."

There was dead silence, my eyes raking over the shocked faces of the McKinley students.

"Rachel Berry has never spoken a word in this school except to me. I was honored to be the first person to hear her speak. But then, I heard her sing. God, how she sings. She's just…beautiful. But everyone has overlooked her because she's not a Cheerio, not very popular. Except for me. And I know this sounds pretty deep for coming out of Noah Puckerman, but the Noah Puckerman you knew and loved wasn't real. I'm not a sex shark like most of you thought. I've only had a few one night stands, trying to get over Rachel. And I would like to formally relinquish my position on the football team as of right now. But now, to the real reason why you're here. I want to show you all how amazing Rachel is, to show you her talent, her courage, and her beauty. I am proud to have her as my girlfriend, and I'm proud to show her off to you. I want you all to think about what you've done to such a beautiful person. If you bullied her, feel bad. I know you will once you hear her. If you saw the bullying happening and did nothing, you're just as much to blame. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. Honestly, none of you deserve to hear my Rachel sing-"

My heart fluttered at the sound of him calling me his Rachel.

"But you are going to hear her because you will feel horrible for causing harm to this beautiful person. So here she is, everyone, Rachel Berry."

I took that as my cue to step out, so I walked slowly onto the stage, shooting a nervous glance at my boyfriend, but he shot me a smile that made it all fade away. Slowly, I took the microphone and attached it to the stand on the piano, and began to play.

The beginning notes of "Defying Gravity" rang out, and I hesitantly opened my mouth.

My heart soared when I heard gasps rang out as my voice was projected through the entire auditorium. I began singing, my confidence rising until I was belting my notes and playing passionately, letting myself go and feeling pride in how I was finally being me.

I belted the high F at the end and the music slowly faded away. Cheers immediately took the place of the sound of the piano, people rising to their feet to applaud. I ran to Noah and leapt into his arms, taking in the smell of him and the feel of his strong arms holding me. I could feel the tears on his face.

"That was so beautiful, Rachel, _you're _so beautiful. Look at them all, look at how much they love you."

I turned towards the audience on their feet, and smiled a bright, dazzling smile as I bowed. Then, I took the microphone.

"Well," I said. "I believe that went well. Now, for those who have bullied me, know this. I may seem like an innocent, harmless little girl, but if you cross me one more time, I won't hesitate to cut you. Ask Noah, he'll tell you I'm not bluffing." My boyfriend nodded, an almost horrified, scared look in his eye.

"And to those who have just let it happen…just don't let it happen again, OK? I never felt like I belonged here…but now, I think I do."

Noah and I strolled out of the auditorium, hand in hand.

A week later, I was asked to join the Cheerios. I politely declined.

After that, a girl said one biting remark to me and I jumped her, not regretting my suspension or the fact that everyone was scared at me.

And finally, the Glee club asked me to join

Noah and I politely accepted.

**I love Puckleberry even better than Finchel. I think Rachel brings out the best in Puck. Anyway, I don't condone violence, but I figured Rachel would do that. Just cause I found it kind of funny.**

** Anyway, pass or fail?**


End file.
